Darth Vader
“''You underestimate the power of the dark side, Anakin. I will rise once more when the Sith rule this galaxy''." - Darth Vader's soul to Anakin's soul within the depths of the Underworld Darth Vader, otherwise known as Anakin-Sidious, was the foremost apprentice to Count Curumon Dooku, and the keeper of the elements that were eventually passed down to Marwoleath and Zurg. He was originally "born" as a clone of Anakin Skywalker, created by Darth Sidious to house his dying soul after being defeated by the original Anakin. He eventually was bonded to black cybernetic armor during his last attempt to destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi to cover up his losses, only to fall in battle and degenerate into an amnesiac wretch simply known as "Anakin Dooku" in tribute to his new master. He eventually regains his memories thanks to the efforts of his followers, and engineers the fall of both Coruscant and the Enchanted Dominion as both a means of "thanking" the worlds for helping him regather his strength and to begin work on the plans that would be carried out by his two closest allies out in the field. Story Birth of A New Era (Plays a hybrid role between ROTS!Vader and Terra-Xehanort) Between BoANE and The Journey (Briefly devolves into a false Anakin-esque form during his apprenticeship under Count Dooku before regaining his true memories; pretty much Apprentice Xehanort up until the fall of Radiant Garden, when he becomes Darth Vader for the rest of the series) The Journey (Serves the Dragon to the Horned King in manipulating the Hellfire Organization to do their bidding; reprises role from A New Hope) A Year of Misery (Rejoins his true allies in Dominion XIII as the new co-leader under Wiseman's guidance) An Empire of Dreams (Reprises role from part 1 of Empire Strikes Back) Encoded Truths (Is mentioned to have been taken to Imperial Coruscant to heal after his battle with Taran, Ellidyr, and Luke; also mentioned to have given up the part of him that makes him Xehanort to revive Darth Sidious in his original state) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Reprises role from part 2 of Empire Strikes Back, where he reveals his true identity to Luke and stands alongside Sidious as a member of the True Dominion XIII) Return of the Keyblade (Plays a hybrid role between Terra-Xehanort and ROTJ!Vader, before coming to his senses and allowing Anakin's Lingering Sentiment to fuse with him to revive the true Anakin and assist in destroying Sidious once and for all) Appearance and Personality Abilities Weapon Gallery emperor_anakin_skywalker_17_01_2016_no_saber_by_lucasboltagon-d9obyp2.jpg|False Anakin - Darth Vader upon his creation - by LucasBoltagon darth vader vs anakin skywalker.jpg|Darth Vader vs Anakin Skywalker Darth vader kingdom hearts.png|Darth Vader in his Seeker of Darkness uniform Reaper vader by tyzranan.jpg|Darth Vader - The False Chosen One of Death by tyzranan dark-knight vader.jpg|Vader reduced to a pitiful wreck of his former glory, what he became just before his merger with Anakin and their subsequent transformation back into the true Chosen One Vader Death.jpg|The charred skull/helmet of Darth Vader, all that remains of him following the Reunion Master Xehanort's Keyblade KHBBS.png|The Demon Blade, inherited from Darth Sidious Reaper vader by tyzranan.jpg|Darth Vader - The False Chosen One of Death by tyzranan Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Sith Lords Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Warrior Category:Wizards Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction